Pero Aún Así, Te Seguiré Amando
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: El padre de Vio odia a Vaati y Ezlo odia a Vio; pero éstos dos se aman. lograrán terminar juntos? xD VaatixVio; Vaalink; Viodow y quizás AzulxRojo. Yaoi. Capítulo 02.
1. Cap 01: Suspendidos

**-Título: Pero Aún Así, Te Seguiré Amando**

**-Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**-Disclaimer: Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**-Advertencia: Yaoi; AU; colegial y ya saben lo que pasa cuando hay un Vaavio xD**

**-Parejas: VaatixVio; VaatixLink; VioxShadow; AzulxRojo (quizás)**

**(Me gustaría dedicar éste fic a mi mejor amiga ya que es unos de los temas que hemos estado hablando :3 lo malo es que ella no conoce Zelda. U.u)**

**asdsada Me siento tan... sucia por haber escrito el vaatixzelda que necesito subir otro fic xD**

* * *

**.::Pero Aún Así, Te Seguiré Amando::.**

**Capitulo 01:**

**Suspendidos**

La preceptora, Impa, se encontraba ordenando unos papeles de su escritorio. Ordenando libretas según el curso de cada alumno.

Tocan la puerta.

-¡Pase! – alzó la voz la mujer. El director Ganon entra dibujando un gesto preocupante asombrando a la preceptora - ¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó perpleja.

-Necesito las llaves del baño de profesores – farfulló. Impa abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde siempre guardaba las llaves mas se asombró al no encontrarlas.

-¡Qué extraño! No están… - murmuró confundida.

-¿¡Cómo Que No Están!? – se exasperó el director - ¡Necesito Ir Al Baño Urgente!

-Espere un poco, por favor – habló seria la mujer recordando dónde dejó las llaves la última vez - ¿Usted no las tiene?

-Me las olvidé en casa… pero tiene que estar la copia aquí

-Lo sé… - murmuró Impa mientras se le encendía el foco - ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recordé! Las llaves la tienen dos chicos de cuarto año

-¿¡Se los diste!? – se exasperó el mayor - ¿¡Qué le he dicho sobre dar las llaves a los alumnos!?

-Confío en ellos dos – Impa miró la hora – pero es extraño que no me la hayan devuelto

-¿Cuándo se los prestaste? – inquirió nervioso el director.

-Mmm… hace veinte minutos o por ahí – respondió levantándose de su asiento – Espere un rato, iré a buscarlos – habló saliendo de preceptoría. Impa se dirigió al salón de cuarto año, abrió la puerta; los alumnos callaron al ver su presencia - ¿Vio? ¿Vaati? – llamó buscándolos con la mirada, los alumnos buscaron con la mirada, ni se habían dado cuenta de que dichos compañeros aún no estaban en el salón.

-No están – respondieron los pequeños.

-"entonces… deben estar en el salón de música" – concluyó la mujer cerrando la puerta del salón antes de encaminarse hacia dicho salón.

_Media Hora antes_

Vaati y Vio abrieron la puerta de salón de música, entraron dibujando unas sonrisas satisfechas.

-Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé – comentó el minish cerrando la puerta de dicho salón.

-Jejeje – rió bajo Vio cruzando sus brazos – esto de tener hora libre en vez de retirarnos antes, no suena tan mal después de todo – añadió acercándose a Vaati para depositarle un beso en los labios mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Vaati se hizo a un lado, apoyó su espalda en la pared ocultándose de las ventanas que daba al pasillo. Llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del rubio mientras sus besos se apasionaban cada vez más. Cortaron el beso a falta de oxígeno, sonrieron como idiota al clavarse las miradas – Vaati… ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda? – cuestionó Vio un tanto apurado. El mencionado fijó el reloj.

-Media hora justa – respondió.

-Ok… déjamelo a mí – farfulló Vio volviendo a besar de manera apasionada a su pareja; sin esperar un segundo más, Vio llevó su mano izquierda hacia la intimidad de su seme sin bajarle el pantalón.

-Ay… - se quejó Vaati separando a Vio para así, poder tomar asiento en el suelo.

-Tú controla la hora – ordenó el rubio bajando la cremallera del pantalón de Vaati, bajó la ropa interior.

-Vio espe-aah – lanzó otro quejido el brujo llevando sus manos hacia su frente. Vio no quería perder tiempo, por ese motivo actuaba rápido. Apenas ha bajado la ropa interior de su seme y ya metió el miembro en su boca de manera brutal, metiendo y sacando unas cuantas veces, tenían que hacerlo rápido – aaahh… - gimió el minish comenzando a encender la llama del placer. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de Vio para empujarlo un poco más provocando que se ahogara – perdón – se disculpó.

-Está bien – aclaró su garganta antes de volver a meter la hombría de su seme en su boca.

-Aaahh… - gemía el brujo cerrando sus ojos carmesí; de repente, recordó que estaba en la escuela por lo que trató de contener sus gemidos, comenzó a acariciar la cabellera dorada de su uke.

-¿Te gusta así, Vaati? – sonrió lujurioso el rubio volviendo a masajearle su intimidad.

-Sí… - respondió el mencionado acercándose a Vio para besarlo nuevamente, un beso sediento, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vio empujó sutilmente a Vaati hacia la pared sin cortar el beso, tomó asiento sobre su cintura.

-Espera – sobresaltó cortando el apasionante beso - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Vaati fijó el reloj.

-¡Uf! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! – comentó el minish – nos queda quince minutos – respondió.

-¿Ya? – se asombró el rubio a lo que Vaati asintió – Ok… tenemos que ser rápidos… en diez minutos debemos volver a nuestro salón – comenzó a bajarse el pantalón, dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su seme. Vaati acomodó su miembro para ponerlo en la entrada de su uke – ¡Aaay! – se quejó dibujando una mueca de dolor.

-Shhh… nos van a oír – susurró cubriendo con su mano la boca del rubio mientras comenzaba a penetrar de forma rápida.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!... – gemía el rubio dibujando una sonrisa placentera recibiendo aquellas deliciosas embestidas.

-Por favor, amor, nos van a oír – volvió a susurrar el minish.

-Lo… lo sien…aah… lo siento… -

-Trata de no manchar el uniforme – el brujo comenzó a depositarle pequeños besos en el cuello de Vio sin dejar de embestir – Te amo, Vio

-Y yo a ti – movió su cabeza para así unir sus labios por unos cortos segundos – quiero cambiar de posición

-Como quieras – Vaati sacó su hombría de la entrada de Vio para que éste cambiara de posición quedando así cara a cara. El rubio acomodó el miembro de su pareja volviéndolo a meter en su entrada antes de rodear el cuello con sus brazos comenzando a subir y a bajar – ¿te sientes bien, Vio? – cuestionó Vaati llenándolo de besos por la mejilla.

-Me siento muy bien – sonrió lujurioso apoyando sus labios en los del brujo.

La puerta del salón se abrió asustando a los chicos púrpuras, ambos se miraron asustados entre sí. Movieron sus cabezas lentamente hacia la puerta encontrándose con la preceptora Impa observándolos con la boca abierta.

-Mierd* - masculló Vio desviando la mirada.

-¡Bu-bueno! ¡Peor es que nos haya encontrado muertos! – sobresaltó nervioso Vaati. La preceptora se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

El director Ganon se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio, su mano izquierda se apoyaba en la frente.

-Me muero – comentó no resistiendo más. Impa entró molesta a la preceptoría junto con Vaati y Vio.

-¡Ganon! – llamó furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¡Estos dos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en el salón de música! – habló una molesta Impa. Ganon los miró a los dos.

-Pero… ¿Tenían la llave? – preguntó el director sin darle importancia a lo que Impa dijo. La mujer rodó los ojos y le entregó la llave del baño de profesores – aaah Gracias a la diosa…- habló mirando la llave con tanta ternura. Lentamente, Ganon se levantó de su asiento – uuugh… tengo que caminar lento… un movimiento en falso y vayan a ustedes saber lo que pasará – Vaati y Vio miraron perplejos a su director salir de la preceptoría. Impa suspiró cansino.

-Chicos… llamen a sus padres o tutores, lo que tengan… ¡ya! – ordenó molesta la mujer.

Luego de media hora, el padre de Vio entra al colegio, se dirigió a preceptoría encontrando a su hijo al lado de Vaati sentado frente al Director Ganon y la preceptora Impa.

-Eeeh… ¿Me llamó usted, señor Ganon? – saludó el hombre al director con un apretón de manos.

-Sólo esperemos a que el maestro de Vaati venga para darles la noticia – respondió seriamente el director mirando al brujo.

-Él ya está aquí – habló Vaati.

-Nada de bromas, Vaati – regañó la preceptora. El brujo rodó sus ojos, chasqueó sus dedos provocando aumentar el tamaño de su maestro sin cambiar su forma minish – ah… cierto… olvidé que son minish…

-Ahora sí… - habló el director llevando sus manos hacia su espalda – verán… el motivo por la que los hemos llamado es porque hemos encontrado a sus hijos violando una regla de la escuela… la preceptora Impa los atrapó teniendo relaciones sexuales en el salón de música – dichas palabras impactaron a los mayores de los alumnos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – sobresaltaron ambos - ¿¡PERO CÓMO PUDIERON!? – le dirigieron una mirada furiosa a su hijo y alumno.

-¡Jm! – los chicos púrpuras se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron sus miradas de manera molesta.

-Estoy totalmente decepcionado de ti, Vio – dijo el padre de Vio seriamente.

-Vaati, me debes una explicación – dijo el maestro Ezlo dándole un coscorrón a su alumno.

-¡Auch! – se quejó Vaati sobándose la cabeza – bueno, pues, si no fuera por sus caprichos no hubiera pasado esto

-¿Caprichos? – preguntaron al unísono el padre de Vio y Ezlo - ¿Cuál capricho?

-No dejarnos estar juntos – respondió Vaati bajando la voz mientras agarraba la mano de Vio – además, no es nada nuevo… todas las parejas lo hacen – añadió.

-¡Pero No En Una Escuela! – regañaron los mayores.

-¿En qué otro lugar lo podríamos hacer? – inquirió molesto el minish – tú odias a Vio – señaló a su maestro – usted me odia – señaló al padre de Vio – y no tenemos dinero para alquilarnos un hotel

-Ni hotel ni nada – negó con la cabeza Ezlo – no me agrada que andes con ese muchacho – señaló a Vio con la mirada – al menos, si querías tener relaciones con él… no sé… me hubieras mentido diciendo que una hermosa minish me esperaba en la otra punta de Hyrule, yo hubiera ido como un idiota y tú hubieras aprovechado – habló a lo que todos le miraron raro – ¡Date maña, Vaati!

-Lo que sea – interrumpió serio Ganon antes de mirar a los pequeños – ustedes dos, están expulsados de ésta escuela.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! – sobresaltaron los tutores de los alumnos.

-Por favor, Ganon, no expulse a Vio… ésta es la mejor escuela que hay en todo Hyrule – suplicó el padre Vio.

-lo siento, pero no – negó Ganon con la cabeza.

-Es una lástima… de verdad son muy buenos alumnos – murmuró Impa decepcionada.

-Vaati, tú sabes lo que me costó ponerte a estudiar para que puedas entrar a ésta escuela como para que después te expulsen por esto – regañó Ezlo a su alumno.

-Insisto en que esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por ustedes – se cruzó de brazos Vaati.

-chicos salgan afuera mientras hablo con sus padres – ordenó sereno el director a lo que los pequeños obedecieron.

-De verdad, lo sentimos – se disculpó Vio dirigiendo la mirada a Impa – fue mi culpa – añadió antes de retirarse. Vaati y Vio tomaron asiento en el patio de la escuela a esperar por el llamado del director – lo siento, Vaati, por mi culpa estamos aquí – bajó la cabeza Vio un tanto apenado.

-Está bien, amor – sonrió compasivo el brujo para luego depositarle un beso en la frente al rubio y dedicarle un abrazo – sigo sin entender por qué mi maestro te odia y tu padre a mí… hacen de lo nuestro imposible

-No creo que ellos hayan tenido un pasado como para que se odien… ¿O sí? – miró Vio a su pareja encogiendo sus hombros a la vez.

-Si se odiaran, mi maestro no me ha comentado nada sobre eso – negó Vaati con la cabeza.

-Ni mi padre a mi – bajó la cabeza el rubio. Esperaron unos largos minutos cuando el Director Ganon volvió a llamarlos. Vio y Vaati entraron volviendo a tomar asiento frente a su director y preceptora.

-Bueno… chicos… - suspiró Ganon – después de hablar con sus padres… les daré una oportunidad – habló seriamente –no quedan expulsados PERO quedarán suspendidos por un mes

-Fiuuu… - suspiraron aliviados los padres.

-Por favor, recojan sus útiles y retírense a sus casas – habló el director.

-Sí – asintieron los chicos púrpuras – gracias, director – agradecieron antes de retirarse de la preceptoría.

Vaati y Vio caminaban en silencio delante de su padre y maestro, quienes aún no podían creer lo que estos pequeños hicieron.

-¿Ves, Vio? Eso es lo que te pasa cuando sales con alguien que no está del todo educado – habló el padre de Vio clavando sus ojos en el maestro Ezlo.

-Padre, no empieces –Vio detuvo sus pasos para mirar a su padre – además yo le insistí a Vaati… yo quise hacerlo…

-Vio… - susurró el hylian mayor asombrado.

-Mi alumno no será del todo educado pero al menos, no es fácil como tu hijo – habló el maestro Ezlo clavando sus ojos en el hylian.

-¡Maestro! – sobresaltó Vaati molesto - ¿Pueden comportarse? ¡Me dan verguenza!

-Vergüenza me da tu pareja, Vaati – habló su maestro de forma molesta - ¿Tan caliente estaba que deseaba hacerlo en la escuela? –dicha pregunta ofendió a Vio.

-¡Maestro!- volvió a sobresaltar el brujo.

-¿Qué insinúa? – habló bajo el padre de Vio moviendo su cabeza para mirar al minish de cabello blanco molesto.

-¡Ya he explicado el por qué lo hicimos, no empiecen a pelear otra vez! – alzó la voz Vaati cansado de los dos mayores, quienes parecían no prestarle atención.

-Por suerte, no me ha tocado un alumno que se acuesta tan fácil con cualquiera – añadió el peli blanco.

-¡Maestro! ¡Por favor! – sobresaltó por tercera vez el brujo.

-¡Tch! – Vio, no aguantando lo que oía, se alejó furioso del lugar haciendo oídos sordos al llamado de su padre.

-Vio… - se preocupó Vaati observando al rubio irse del lugar; no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo.

Los chicos púrpuras se encaminaron hacia el Lago Hylia sin que sus padres los vieran, tomaron asiento sobre una banca. Desde que se separaron, no entablaron ni una conversación.

-Vio… - Vaati intentó romper el silencio.

-¿Eso es lo que tu maestro piensa de mi? – interrumpió un molesto Vio.

-Amor, no le hagas caso… - habló sereno intentando calmarlo – solo… debes aguantar un poco más… puede que algún día le caigas bien – dibujó una sonrisa falsa sabiendo que eso nunca pasará.

-Ya he esperado un año, Vaati – replicó el rubio.

-Mmm… - murmuró el peli violeta bajando la cabeza – pues, a tu padre sigo sin caerle bien – volvió a murmurar.

-Lo sé… - suspiró Vio de manera cansina – no sé qué hacer… he hecho lo posible para que te diera una oportunidad pero no funciona – Vaati lo encerró en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabellera – Nunca les hemos faltado respeto… y hemos sido muy educados… no sé por qué nos juzgan tan mal – se aferró al abrazo de Vaati.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… - habló en voz baja el brujo antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su pareja - no quiero terminar contigo.

-Ni yo contigo – susurró el rubio.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**perdonen que lo haya subido pero fue necesidad XD creanme ._.**


	2. Cap 02: Dudas

**[Oh Diosa Hylia. He cometido el error más estúpido de mi vida: acabo de eliminar (por error) un fanfic incompleto de terror que lo llevo teniendo desde el año pasado TvT. Diganlo, soy estúpida, no me voy a ofender]**

**Subo éste capitulo porque ya lo tenía escrito (desde el año pasado, posta) y para hacer un poco de espacio :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 02:**

**Dudas**

-Bueno, chicos… debido a lo que pasó hoy con sus compañeros… - hablaba seriamente el Director Ganon dentro del salón de cuarto año – vamos a poner nuevas reglas y vamos a hacer otra copia de llaves – dijo lo último mirando a Impa, quien rodó lo ojos – Lo siento, Impa, pero no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasé hoy... he pasado por miedo... horror... desesperación y dolor... nunca me siento así cuando debo enfrentarme con Link – se encogió de hombros – más tarde les diremos las reglas – añadió saliendo del salón; las chicas, con sólo imaginarlos lanzaban gritos fujoshis seguido de hemorragias nasales; lo chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que oyeron de sus compañeros a excepción de dos, quienes sintieron que sus corazones se derrumbaron como la caída del muro de Berlín.

Link y Shadow Link no podían creerlo. Ambos desearon desaparecer del colegio en ese mismo instante; se sintieron traicionados y avergonzados.

Shadow Link llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, ganas de llorar como una niña a la que acaba de romperle el corazón no le faltaba.

-Jamás me lo esperé de Vaati – sonrió pícaro Ghirahim dando media vuelta para mirar a Azul y a Shadow Link sentados detrás de él - ¡con lo inocente que es!

-¿Quién te dijo que era inocente? – preguntó Azul aún sorprendido – ¡es más pervertido que tú!

-¡No… olvídalo… ese es mi papel, aquí nadie es más pervertido que yo! – miró desafiante a Azul el peli blanco.

-No entiendo cómo Vaati pudo hacerme esto – murmuró la sombra sin dejar de cubrir su rostro. Azul y Ghirahim le dirigieron la mirada a Shadow Link.

-¿Estás bien, Shadow Link? – el Link enojón apoyó su mano en el hombro del mencionado. La sombra sacó sus manos de su rostro dejando ver un par de zafiros inundados de perlitas lagrimosas a punto de salir.

-Él sabía lo mucho que amo a Vio… ¿Por qué me hizo esto? – habló con voz quebrada.

-No eres el único – Ghirahim señaló con la mirada a Verde, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón; podría decirse que estaba igual que Shadow Link; Rojo y Zelda intentaban animarlo.

-No entiendo… - negó con la cabeza Azul.

-Verás… - comenzó a explicar Ghirahim – Vaati es el mejor amigo de Shadow Link y Vio es el mejor amigo de Verde – Azul asentía a medida que oía – Sin embargo, Verde está enamorado de Vaati y Shadow Link de Vio y estos dos no sabían que Vaati y Vio llevan un año de pareja

-¡Quién no se daría cuenta! –se rascó la cabeza Azul – ellos dos nunca mostraron ni un mínimo afecto… es más ¡ni se hablan!

-Como Rojo y tú – volvió a sonreír pícaro Ghirahim – no se hablan pero se quieren bastante – levantó una ceja. Azul se sonrojó ante lo oído e inconscientemente, desvió la mirada hacia Rojo.

-No es cierto… - murmuró un nervioso Azul. Rojo sintió que alguien le clavaba la mirada, dio media vuelta clavando sus ojitos en los de Azul quien volvió a desviar la mirada; Rojo sonrió tierno, volvió a mirar adelante mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas – Jamás estaría con un niño llorón como él… - añadió.

-Sí, claro

-¡Estoy Hablando En Serio! – sobresaltó el Link enojón.

-¡Chicos, Cállense Y Vuelvan A Sus Trabajos! – habló el Profesor Demise sentado desde su escritorio mirando a Azul.

-Sí, profesor – masculló Azul agarrando un lápiz.

-¿Tú ya sabías lo de Vaati y Vio, Ghira? – preguntó un triste Shadow Link.

-Sí – asintió el mencionado – un día cuando vine, tomé otro rumbo y los encontré detrás de la escuela besándose… también me sorprendí, pues, como dijo Azul, ellos dos no se muestran ni un mínimo afecto – se rascó la nuca perplejo – y es más extraño que no te lo haya dicho… ¡ellos dos sí que son misteriosos a veces! – comentó dando media vuelta para mirar al frente.

-Me siento tan mal – bajó la cabeza la sombra.

-Ánimo, Shadow Link, hay muchas personas en éste mundo – le animó Azul.

-Lo sé… pero…

-Creo que te entiendo, Shadow Link – interrumpió Ghirahim girándose para mirarlo – a veces pasa que solamente amas a una persona, y por más que ésta te rechace no amarás a nadie… porque como ésta persona no hay nadie más, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – la sombra asintió.

-Vamos, chicos… parecen niñas – rió burlón Azul.

… … …

… … …

Ese mismo día por el atardecer, Vaati acompañó a su pareja a su casa.

-No debiste molestarte – sonrió sereno el rubio apoyando su espalda en la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase – dibujó una sonrisa tierna el brujo.

-Por favor, soy hombre, no me pasará nada –

-¡Quién sabe! – Vaati llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del rubio mientras éste rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos tirándose hacia atrás, hacia la puerta que los sostendrán por un rato.

-Insisto… perdóname por lo que pasó hoy – susurró el rubio a medida que sus labios se acercaban.

-Perdonaré todas tus locuras y maldades – susurró el minish antes de que sus labios chocaran. La puerta se abrió brutalmente dejando caer a Vio y a Vaati al suelo. Dichos chicos levantaron la cabeza encontrando al padre de Vio un tanto furioso.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo! ¡Ahora! – ordenó el mayor.

-Ok… Ok… - lentamente se separó del rubio poniéndose de pie – no le estaba haciendo nada ma- - mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas debido a que el hylian mayor le cerró la puerta en la cara al minish – Aaah… - suspiró molesto alejándose del lugar – "paciencia, Vaati, paciencia" – pensó para sí mismo.

-Padre ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!? – sobresaltó Vio poniéndose de pie – ¡A ti no te hubiera gustado que mi abuelo materno te hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara!

-Soy tu padre y hago lo que se me da la gana, mientras vivas en ésta casa harás lo que yo te diga – habló seriamente el mayor – no me agrada para nada ese chico y no quiero verlo aquí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo él para que lo odies?

-Te utilizan, Vio – respondió su padre – tus amigos y tu supuesta pareja te utilizan para no quedar atrás

-¿De dónde rayos sacas esas ideas? – inquirió alejándose de su padre para encaminarse hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en su cama, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza por todo lo sucedido. Las palabras de su padre le resonaban en la cabeza recordando a Mido, quien una vez fue su amigo por conveniencia. Mido no hacía más que fingir una amistad con Vio solo para no quedar de año cuando éste llegó a apreciarlo. Se sintió muy traicionado ese año – "Eso ya pasó" –meneó la cabeza olvidándolo – "ahora, realmente, tengo amigos que me quieren" – tomó asiento en su cama con una duda formulándose en su cabeza – "acaso… ¿mi padre lo estará poniendo a prueba?"

… … …

… … …

Vaati decidió pasar unos minutos en la ciudadela, no deseaba llegar a su casa aún; así que se dirigió al bar a tomar una merienda.

-Mmm… ¡Qué rico café! – comentó mientras daba unos sorbos.

-Hey, Vaati – saludó una joven, el mencionado dio media vuelta encontrándose con Zelda.

-¿Qué hay, Princesa? ¿Salieron temprano? – cuestionó el minish.

-Sí, así es – sonrió nerviosa la rubia – eeem… ¿Me acompañas a mi castillo?

-Claro – el brujo se levantó de su asiento para acompañar a la princesa a su castillo.

-No sabíamos que Vio y tú estaban saliendo – comentó la rubia provocando sonrojar al brujo.

-"¡Rayos! De seguro, el director Ganon ya habrá comentado lo que pasó" – se abochornó desviando la mirada – sí, ya somos pareja

-Oooww ¡Qué tierno! – exclamó Zelda.

-Sí, muy tierno sería si no fuera por… - detuvo sus pasos – Zelda, necesito un consejo

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás… - Vaati volvió a desviar la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**-YoMeLlamoChofi: sadsaas tranquilas, siempre haré yaoi :D (excepto con originales y salvo que se me ocurra un Zelink o ghirafi... o GanonxZelda). pero fue un reto por eso tuve q escribir ese fic -mueca de asco- (odio el vaatixzelda -_-) y no se preocupen, leánlo cuando quieran n_n. Qué lindo *u* una escuela de niñas (Yuri Everywhere xD) y qué bueno que les haya devuelto la laptop. (perdonen que escriba poco :() tengan mucha suerte, pequeñas :D**

**-Lydia Schattenspiel: Gracias, me alegra que te guste y ojalá te haya gustado éste por más que sea cortito :/ y sí, dan ganas de darles un golpe en la cabeza (para no decir otra cosa xD) a los mayores xD. Mucha Suerte.**

**-Jokerman-fanfic: y ya has caído - le entrega una medalla- te has recibido de pervertida xD y me alegra :D (así podrás subir muchos pero muchos lemones xD ok no) Pasa unas lindas vacaciones si es que la estás teniendo. :D (PD: me muero de ganas por leer tus fics. Para colmo he visto que han subido muchos más y yo aguantandome las ganas de leer porq no puedo Dx)**


End file.
